Sweet Memories
by Isa Vanzeler
Summary: O destino, muitas vezes, pode nos pregar peças que não estamos esperando.E quando isso acontece, devemos decidir os caminhos a serem tomados para que não haja erro no final de nossa vida...One Short
1. Sipnose

[FIC]Sweet Memories

**Título:** Sweet Memories

**Autor (a):** Isadora Vanzeler

**Beta:** Marcella S.

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward (...)

**Gênero:** Romance, Universo alternativo, ação e lemon

**Censura:** Nc-17

**Sinopse:** O destino, muitas vezes, pode nos pregar peças que não estamos esperando.E quando isso acontece, devemos decidir os caminhos a serem tomados para que não haja erro no final de nossa vida.

Isabell Swan escolheu seu caminho,quando resolveu rumar para Forks. A única coisa que ela não espera encontrar era um grande amor, em meio ao inferno.

"Você foi à esperança nos meus dias de solidão,a angústia dos meus instantes de dúvida, a certeza nos momentos de fé._"_**_Paulo Coelho_**

_**O**__bs__¹__: O texto em itálico, é à parte que Bella esta falando com Rosalie._

_**O**bs²: O texto "normal", é a estória em si._

_**O**bs³: A estória se passa durante uma noite._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Hello!

Gente, do nada me surgiu essa ideia, escrevi, e agora resolvi postar!!

Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, e comentem muitoo!! Isso é importante, por que sem os coments, não tenho combustivel para continuar a escrever!!

Agoraa.. estou a espera dos coments!!

Em breve postarei mais fics!!

Kisses.

Isadora Vanzeler


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Único**

_Eu nunca pensei que passaria pelo que passei,mas mesmo sabendo que nada do que acontecerá fora coisa da minha imaginação,ainda era muito difícil de aceitar._

_Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremerem em uma velocidade inumana, assim como meu coração batia acelerado demais e minha respiração fora de compasso._

"_Qual o seu nome?"- A mulher que havia me colocado dentro de seu carro no meio de uma manhã nublada, perguntou curiosa._

"_Isabella".- Respondi tentando não gaguejar meu próprio nome.- "Isabella Swan."_

"_Bom, nome é Rose,e eu não costumo dar carona a estranhos."- Disse vagarosamente.- "Posso saber o que aconteceu com você?"- Ela perguntou observando atentamente meus movimentos _

_Ela tinha toda a razão, não era todo dia que alguém aparecia em uma estrada quase deserta pedindo por socorro._

_Por um momento visualizei meu rosto ruborizado pelo retrovisor de seu carro._

_Eu estava terrivelmente abatida, com os lábios sujos de sangue e cabelos deve tê-la assustado mais ainda._

"_É uma longa estória".- Eu resmunguei enquanto me encolhia de vergonha pelo meu estado._

_Ela tirou os olhos da estrada por um segundo e os focalizou em mim, e logo depois na fina corrente de prata que eu carregava no pescoço._

"_Tenho certeza de que posso acompanhar".-Sussurrou lançando-me um sorriso amigável, do tipo que eu já não via há alguns dias.__**Do tipo humano demais**__._

_[...]_

_Forks, uma noite antes._

O único barulho que eu podia ouvir, era o da chuva que caia fortemente sobre o meu carro, e banhava animadamente a estrada que me levaria a Forks.

Sim, eu estava indo a Forks, a cidade mais chuvosa e fria dos Estados Unidos. Mas eu não estava indo até aquele lugar para apreciar a chuva e muito menos o frio.

Á uma semana atrás eu havia recebido a ótima noticia de que um grupo de pessoa havia sido escolhido para visitar uma das mansões mas antigas de todo o estado, e felizmente eu era uma delas.

_Eu não sabia muito bem o que me aconteceria dentro daquela casa, ou mesmo o que eu teria que agüentar dentro de algum modo, de algum jeito, meu coração já estava avisado de que minha vida mudaria drasticamente quando eu saísse de lá, e se eu saísse de lá;_

...

A mansão em questão, havia sido construída a mais de cem anos, e era habitada por uma família reservada, e nunca vista.

Rezam as lendas que a família toda fora conquistada por uma criatura nunca vista pelos olhos humanos, mas tantas lendas eram contadas sobre aquela casa que nem mesmo os historiadores sabiam ao certo o que havia acontecido com ela.

Eu nunca acreditei em nenhuma dessas estórias, mas meu pai, Charlie Swan, sempre costumava contá-las quando eu era apenas uma crianç sempre disse que as pessoas que moravam ali não eram humanos, e que quem ousasse entrar lá, acabaria como eles.

Resumindo: Besteira.

Eu nunca entendi muito bem a tal estória, mas aquela casa acabou virando uma espécie de obsessão em minha vida.

Eu havia me tornado uma brilhante restauradora, e agora estava sendo convidada a primeira visita a casa com que sonhei minha vida toda.

[...]

Os portões negros da casa me faziam lembrar daqueles esplendidos castelos construídos na Europa, e quando passei por eles em direção ao estacionamento improvisado, senti uma das sensações mais perfeitas em minha vida. A realização.

_Talvez eu apenas estivesse sendo chamado por meu ele estivesse gritando por mim e eu apenas não o escutasse._

_Eu não fazia idéia de que quando cruzasse aqueles portões, eles nunca mais se abririam novamente para me deixar sair._

"Seja bem vinda."- Uma voz suave e melodiosa, ecoou atrás de mim enquanto eu terminava de trancar o carro.

Eu me virei rapidamente para encarar o dono da voz amigável, e encontrei um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida.

As feições pálidas exibiam uma beleza fascinante, ele poderia ser confundido com um belo anjo se não fosse tão real aos meus olhos.

Seus cabelos acobreados eram totalmente desalinhados,e seus olhos eram escuros como a tentador.

" Obrigada."- Consegui responder,depois de ter gaguejado um pouco.

"Edward Cullen".- Ele se apresentou rapidamente percebendo minha curiosidade.

"Isabella Swan."- Estranhamente seus olhos antes focalizados em meu rosto, desceram até meu pescoço e observaram discretamente o colar que eu trouxera comigo.

O colar fora um velho presente de minha mãe, uma corrente dourada enfeitada apenas por um pequeno coração púrpura.

"Onde conseguiu isto?"- Ele perguntou parecendo um pouco confuso.

"O que?"- Eu mal conhecia o cara, e ele já queria saber onde eu havia conseguido minhas jóias...

"Esqueça. Entre por favor ,a visita começará logo".- Eu nunca tinha visto olhos brilharem tanto como os dele.

Na verdade nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele.

Assim que passamos pela enorme porta de madeira, meu corpo todo reagiu ao que estava vendo dentro daquela casa.

Era simplesmente perfeita, como em um conto de fadas.

As paredes eram perfeitamente pintadas de uma cor avermelhada, e o chão era cuidadosamente coberto por tapetes de mesma cor.

Sem falar na decoração... Eu realmente estava no paraíso.

_..._

"É com prazer que recebo vocês nessa maravilhosa visita."- Aro,o dono da mansão e pai do tal Edward discursou bem no meio do grupo que havia sido convidado.- "Espero que aproveitem a visita para desvendas as muitas lendas feitas às custas de minha magnífica mansão".- Ele completou, arrancando sorrisos e palmas de seus convidados.

Depois de completar o breve discurso, nós começamos nossa visita por toda a mansão.

Eu sei o que você deve estar sim, nós começamos a visita na mesmo hora em que chegamos, não há tempo para perder quando se tem algo tão desejado ao alcance de suas mãos.

"Um dólar pelo que esta pensando'.- Uma mulher de cabelos loiros murmurou bem perto de mim.- "Desculpe se a assustei".- Ela completou sorrindo ao ver minha reação.- "Meu nome é Jéssica;"

"Isabella."- Eu respondi ao seu cumprimento.- "Não me assustou, eu apenas estava pensando em como essa casa é magnífica."

"Sim, eu também acho".- Ela resmungou olhando para o teto até o momento não visto por mim.

Graças a deus a tal Jéssica resolveu olhar para o teto, pois quando eu olhei também vi o quão lindo ele era.

As pinturas de anjos, pareciam tão reais que eu poderia jurar que estavam se se não fosse pelo simples fato dos anjos estarem em um verdadeiro mar de fogo, eu não teria reparado nada de estranho.

"Por que esta aqui?"- A voz de Jéssica me fez olhar em sua direção.

"Sou restauradora ."- Enquanto falávamos, Aro explicava alguma coisa sobre a historia daquela mansão, mas como eu já sabia quilo tudo de cor e salteado, era mais divertido apenas prestar a atenção nos detalhes.

"Eu sou jornalista."- Ela disse parecendo bastante orgulhosa.- "E essa será minha matéria do ano."

"Tenho certeza que sim.- "Disse encorajando-a .

Nós havíamos acabado de entrar em um longo corredor, tudo parecia lindo demais para ser verdade, e eu estava feliz por estar ali.

"Já conhece todos?"- Jéssica perguntou, enquanto retirava uma câmera profissional da bolsa e batia algumas fotos dos objetos antigos.

"Não, só Edward e você."- Respondi sorrindo.

"Ele é lindo,não é?"- Ela resmungou olhando para o mesmo, que estava a alguns passos de nós duas.- "E ainda tem uma linda casa..."

"É!"- Respondi direcionando meus olhos a um enorme quadro pendurado em uma das paredes do corredor.

A pintura parecia retratar uma espécie de guerra, mas parecia tão real que eu poderia dizer que não tinha pouco mais de trinta anos.

O mais interessante ali, era que o cenário da guerra era a bela mansão, que mesmo com seus lindos jardins ,parecia arder em fogo como o inferno.

Eu percebi que eu havia ficado para trás, e quando decidi dar passos mais rápidos para alcança-los.

Acabei tropeçando em uma das pontas de um tapete, e me preparei para o inevitável. Essa seria a terceira vez que quebraria o pé.

Mas antes mesmo que eu sentisse o chão próximo a meu rosto, senti dois braços fortes me aninhando e ao mesmo tempo me protegendo.

"É melhor olhar por onde anda."- Meu coração parecia querer sair de dentro do meu peito, enquanto eu encarava o homem que havia me segurado, e evitado mas uma fratura para minha - Ou pode acabar se machucando.

Eu não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra, enquanto ele me ajudava a ficar de pé mais uma vez.

Edward havia me segurado tão forte, que agora podia sentir minhas costelas doerem.

"Obrigado."- Sussurrei cabisbaixa.

"Você anda sempre caiando por ai?"- Ele perguntou soltando uma risadinha de deboche.

"Não."- Respondi enquanto voltávamos a acompanhar o agora, estava parado bem ao meu lado, me observando.- "O que foi?"- Perguntei ao perceber o foco de seus olhos.

"Nada. Só estava pensando...É uma pena você está aqui.."- Ele resmungou sorrindo de modo tentador.- É...Realmente linda;

"Obrigada?"- Respondi ríspida .Eu tinha certeza de que minhas bochechas haviam adquirido o tom avermelhado de sempre acontecia quando eu ficava terrivelmente envergonhada.

"De nada."- Ele resmungou olhando para mim com um semblante indecifrável.

Eu notei que o melhor, seria seguir o grupo e caminhei até o mesmo, tento Edward logo atrás de mim.

Nós paramos diante da enorme escadaria que nos levaria ao andar de cima, já estava tarde e Aro, como um perfeito cavaleiro, havia convidado a todos para passarem a noite em sua bela mansão.

"As portas serão fechadas."- Aro anunciou, enquanto trancava a enorme porta de madeira.-" Se alguém queria sair, o momento passou".- Completou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Não deveria ter vindo até aqui."- Edward sussurrou bem perto de meu ouvi.

"Por que?"- Perguntei curiosa.

"Tem muitas coisas que você desconhece Bella."-Seu tom de voz me assustou o bastante para que meu corpo tremesse por um breve instante.-"Não deveria ter entrado. "

"Como sabe que me chamam de ..Bella?"- Perguntei estranhando de mais as atitudes daquele...estranho.

"Eu apenas sei".- Ele respondeu dando-me uma piscadela.

_Nosso passeio havia terminado ali,eu estava completamente assustada com as palavras que Edward havia falado._

_..._

"Eu vou te levar até seu quarto."- A voz rouca me fez lembrar que eu ainda estava parada no meio das escadas da mansão.

Claro."- Respondi um pouco confusa.- "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode."- Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do caminho que estávamos fazendo.

"Não mora mais ninguém aqui, alem de Seu pai e você?"

"Aro não é meu pai."- Ele me corrigiu.-" É meu tio, e para sua informação...Você não gostaria de conhecer os _outros habitantes da casa."_

"Então mora mais alguém aqui?"- Insisti.

"Já disse que sim... E Além do mais, isso não é de sua conta."

Com a resposta, eu não tive coragem de perguntar mais nada.

Edward não pronunciou nenhuma palavra durante o caminho que fizemos, ele apenas me guiava através dos corredores mal iluminados de sua própria casa.

Por fim, ele parou em frente a ultima porta do corredor em que acabamos de entrar.

"Esse é o seu quarto, por essa noite".- Ele disse ao abrir a porta e liberar a passagem.

"Pode me responder uma coisa?"- Perguntei me aproximando dele.

"Se estiver ao meu alcance".- Respondeu educadamente.

"Por que me ajudou lá em baixo?"- Questionei baixo, evitando ouvidos curiosos.- "Por que agora esta sendo bastante ignorante ."

"Esse é meu jeito,se não se importa".- Ele disse olhando dentro de meus olhos de forma ameaçadora.

"Você é realmente muito grosso".- Constatei.- "E como chegou até mim tão rápido"- Perguntei me lembrando desse fato.

"Não te interessa." Ele rosnou.

"Está arrependido, é isso?"-Indaguei ,ficando mais curiosa com suas reações.

"Estou tentando de proteger,_é só isso_."- Dessa vez, Edward sussurrou as palavras bem próximas ao meu ouvido.- Mas você é muito dicifil para isso.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"- Perguntei olhando para sua face seria.

"Não costumo dizer isso a ninguém, mas, estou me sentindo terrivelmente atraído por você."

Eu podia sentir meu coração tentar fugir de dentro do meu peito com todas as forças , investindo contra meu proximidade parecia não ser nada bom.

Não percebi que meus olhos estavam presos aos seus, e de alguma forma eu não conseguia recuar e nem mesmo quebrar o contato visual.

"Não faça isso."- Pedi, sentindo minha mente ficar vazia de uma hora para outra pelo simples fato de meus pulmões estarem vazios.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada Bella."- Ele respondeu sorrindo , quanto colocava uma de suas mãos geladas em minha face.- Respire.

Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo, quando sua mão estranhamente gelada encontrou a minha.

Era como se ele tivesse poderes sobre meu corpo, minha mente...Sobre mim.

"Como faz isso?"- Perguntei enquanto tentava puxar todo e qualquer ar que conseguisse.- "Como ...deslumbra as pessoas...Como faz isso comigo?"

"Eu não estou fazendo nada ,Bella."- Sua voz me fazia ficar mais calma.- Eu apenas tenho uma certa influencia sobre você.

"Que tipo de infuencia?"- Perguntei curiosa demais para manter minha boca completamente fechada.-"Está ficando louco? Ou é do tipo sedutor com todas as suas hospedes?"

Aquele homem estava me afetando de um modo nunca visto, eu nunca me interessei por um estranho desse jeito.

"O tipo de influencia que você não gostaria de saber."- Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo seu hálito gelado bater em minha face.

"É que claro que eu gostaria de saber."- Respondi,tirando a coragem de pronunciar aquelas palavras de algum lugar bem no fundo de minha alma.

"Tenho toda certeza que você não gostaria....E não saia do quarto essa noite."- Foi

o que ele disse antes de pegar minha mão beija-la docemente e seguir seu caminho pelo corredor.

- "Ah".- Disse voltando-se para mim.- "Eu só estou seduzindo você,_apenas você_."- Sussurrou maliciosamente antes de seguir seu caminho novamente.

"Boa noite para você também".-Resmunguei para mim mesma.

_Eu não sabia o que exatamente ele era, mas sabia que ele tinha me afetado profundamente.E que de alguma maneira eu estava completamente louca por ele._

_Aquela noite, foi a primeira noite que sonhei com Edward Cullen.A primeira de muitas._

_..._

_As luzes do corredor estavam completamente apagadas, mas mesmo não conhecendo nada daquele lugar eu parecia saber exatamente saber onde eu teria que ir._

_Logo quando comecei a dar passos em direção ao que tanto me atiçara a sair do quarto, percebi que não estava sozinha, mas sim sendo seguida de perto por algo frio e ofegante._

_Eu sabia que estava com medo, mas mesmo sentindo meu coração pular em meu peito, me virei encarando firmemente o meu perseguidor._

_Se for possível,meu coração pulsou mais rápido do que havia feito nos segundos anteriores._

_Os olhos negros do homem parado a minha frente, pareciam enxergar dentro da minha alma, e por incrível que pareça eu estava me sentindo bem com aquilo. _

"_Bella".- Sua voz era terrivelmente aveludada e confortável a meus ouvidos._

_Como poderia alguém ser tão perfeito como ele feição parecia ter sido esculpida com determinada atenção, ele parecia um anjo ...um anjo bonito demais para ser verdade._

_Mas o que mais que me chamou a atenção, foi o nome que fora pronunciado por seus lábios avermelhados e finos. O meu._

"_Tão linda."- Murmurou se aproximando de mim lentamente,enquanto meus pés davam um passo descontrolado para trás._

_Meu corpo, que nunca tivera coordenação nenhuma, caiu para trás assim que meu pé direito virou,fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio._

_Mas antes mesmo que meu corpo leve alcançasse o chão duro, eu pude sentir as mãos de Edward em minha -me da queda que eu estava prestes a ele havia feito mais cedo._

_Seus olhos encararam profundamente os meus enquanto seu corpo me segurava imóvel,ma tudo mudou quando sua boca perfeita rumou até meu pescoço, mordendo-me com suas presas e tirando-me a vida..._

_..._

"Droga".- Minha respiração estava completamente irregular, e meu coração parecia querer bater mais vezes do que era capaz, quando eu finalmente acordei daquele sonho completamente louco.

Eu não sabia ao certo o momento em que adormeci, tão pouco sei o que me levará a ter aquele maldito sonho.

Senti minha garganta completamente seca, talvez fosse fruto do pesadelo que eu acabara de ter.

E então eu resolvi sair de dentro do esquecer o conselho que Edward Cullen havia me dado antes de me deixar plantada na porta do meu quarto.

...

Como no meu sonho, os corredores estavam completamente uma coisa era bem diferente, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ir.

Irônico,não?

Como eu já estava perdida mesmo, continuei minha caminhada pelos corredores da mansão, apenas observando os quadros que eram visíveis à luz da lua que entrava por algumas janelas.

_Eu percorri um longo caminho apenas pensando no sonho que acaba de ter, mas foi quando avistei uma coisa bastante estranha que parei meus passos e apertei os olhos tentando visualizar as coisas com clareza.""._

_O que você viu?-Rose perguntou tirando os olhos da estrada mais uma vez, e focalizando-os em mim._

Eu escutei gemidos vindo de um dos quartos à frente, e fiquei curiosa demais para voltar a trás.

A porta estava aberta, e por isso os barulhos iam se tornando cada vez mais audíveis, a luz também estava acessa e ao dar uma bela olhada pela pequena brecha da porta , vi uma cena bastante...estranha?

Aro, o dono da mansão e tio de Edward .

Estava deitado em cima de Jéssica, a mulher que eu havia encontrado durante a visita.

Os dois pareciam estar se divertindo bastante... Exceto pela mordida que ele acabara de dar no pescoço delas, fazendo com que Jéssica gritasse fortemente de dor.

Eu levei a mão esquerda até a boca para evitar o grito que estava quase saindo de dentro dela.

Fui surpreendida por uma mão gelada que me puxava para o corredor.

"Eu disse para não sair de dentro do quarto."- Ele sussurrou baixo em meu ouvido enquanto me pegava no colo.

Mas o que esta acontecendo comigo!?

Primeiro eu tenho um sonho **muito** estranho, depois eu vejo exatamente o que aconteceu no meu sonho ,acontecer bem na minha frente. E agora eu estava no colo do cara que eu conhecera há menos cinco horas.

Edward só me colocou no chão depois que voltamos ao meu quarto.

"Você não escutou o que eu te disse?"- Ele perguntou baixo fechando a porta atrás de si.

"O que estava acontecendo?"- Eu perguntei ignorando a pergunta que ele me fazia;

"Bella, você não deveria ter entrado nessa casa".- Ele disse apertando os olhos de maneira confusa.

"Você já disse isso."- Eu reclamei rolando os olhos.

"Não esta entendendo".- O suspiro doloroso que saiu de seu peito me fez tremer mais uma vez.-"Nós não somos como vocês."

"Do que esta falando?"- Perguntei começando a ficar com medo de suas ações.

"Estou tentando dizer que...não somos humanos."- Acho que um calafrio acabou de percorrer meu corpo todo, com essa informação.- "Nós atraímos os humanos para...nos alimentar;"

"Você esta começando a me assustar."- Eu sussurrei me afastando dele.

"Tudo aqui atrai você cheiro, nossa beleza até os mistérios por trás dessa casa."- Ele explicou tentando se aproximar.

"Então as lendas que contam sobre essa casa , são verdadeiras?"- Perguntei sentindo meus pés tremerem.

"Sim".- Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder, antes de abaixar a cabeça.

_Eu realmente nunca tinha dado ouvido as estórias de meu pai._

_Também nunca tinha comentado que ele havia me dito o nome das criaturas que lá viviam._

"_São vampiros Bells." Era o que Charlie Swan dizia a mim._

"_Não seja bobo papai".- Eu argumentava. Afinal que acredita em vampiros?_

"_Você não acredita neles, mas eles sabem que você existe".- Aquela fora à frase que sempre me afetou bastante._

_O que afinal ele quis dizer com; - Mas eles sabem que você existe ".logo logo eu saberia"._

"O que vocês são?"- Perguntei baixo, temendo a resposta que me seria dada.

"Você sabe muito bem."- Ele disse olhando para mim novamente.

"Vampiros."- Eu respondi, olhando para a única janela do quarto, e vendo alguns pingos de chuva baterem nela.

"Bella".- Ele chamou meu nome lentamente, e eu olhei para ele no mesmo instante.- Eu sinto muito.

"Por que?"- Perguntei olhando firmemente dentro de seus deveria estar muito contente por ter arranjado tantas pessoas para jantar.

"Você confia em mim?"- A pergunta me pegou de não estava esperando isso, e sim um aviso de que eu iria morrer e deveria dizer meu ultimo pedido.

"Confio."- As palavras saíram sem que eu pensasse no que estava falando.

Eu pude Observar Edward se aproximar cada vez mais de mim, e finalmente colocar suas mãos gélidas uma de cada lado de meu rosto.

Meu corpo não reagiria a nenhum de meus comandos.

Eu permaneci imóvel enquanto seus olhos mergulhavam dentro dos meus, e sua boca cada vez mais próxima da minha, me permitia sentir seu hálito doce, que saia vagarosamente conforme ele respirava.

Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus,cada célula do meu corpo reagiu de uma forma -me a sentir pequenas ondas de eletricidade.

Era como se meu corpo apenas o como se eu o conhecesse.

Em um momento de lucidez, eu tentei afasta-lo.

Eu devia estar ficando maluca, estava beijando um estranho dentro de um logo aquela sensação passou e foi substituída por sentimentos tão perfeitos, que o fato de Edward se um estranho não tinha mais tanta importância.

Nossos lábios se tocavam calmamente,e minha mente parecia estar ficando mais vazia do que já estava antes.

Ele era terrivelmente venenoso, e agora eu estava tomada por seu veneno.

Completamente entregue;

_Eu não sei como aconteceu e nem eu estava apaixonada por ele._

_Eu sabia que havia entrada naquele lugar para morrer... Mas não sabia que encontraria um amor._

_O jeito que seis lábios se moviam contra os meus era perfeito, como se estivessem dançando lenta e doce._

_Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen._

"Acho que me apaixonei por você no momento em que a vi."- Ele sussurrou ao afastar nossos lábios.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"- perguntei me sentindo afetada, mas uma vez, por ele.

"Estou arriscando minha vida por você."- Ele disse acariciando meu cabelo.- "Isso deve ser a prova da minha certeza."

"Por que esta arriscando sua vida?"- perguntei curiosa demais.

"Ninguém que entra aqui deve sair vivo".- Ele respondeu com remorso.- "Nosso segredo estaria ameaçado."

"Eu entendo".- Resmunguei olhando em seus olhos escuros.- "Diz que está apaixonado por mim, mais.... Como posso estar me sentindo tão vulnerável a você se acabo de lhe conhecer."

"Eu esperei minha vida toda por você Bella, no momento em que coloquei os olhos em você soube que tinha sido feita para mim."- Aquelas palavras soavam tão doces.- "Do mesmo jeito que sua alma sabe que eu fui feito somente para você...Você apenas esta me reconhecendo."

"O que acontece agora?"- Perguntei temendo a resposta que ele poderia me dar.

"Você dança comigo."- Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto-e perfeito- nos lábios.

"Dançar?"- Perguntei incrédula.- "Como assim dançar. E eu nem sei dançar."...

"Eu te ensino."- Ele disse sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava de um toca discos, realmente velho.

Uma musica suave começou a preencher todo o ambiente,antes pesado, com calma e tranqüilidade .

• **Musica para o post (****Kiss Th****e Rain):**_.com/watch?v=jCSe66pWNmc&feature=PlayList&p=8F0E5DDC9195296E_

Nós nos movíamos lentamente enquanto seus braços gelados me conduziam gentilmente, e me apoiavam.

Eu nunca pensei que encontraria um pedaço do céu dentro do inferno,mas sim, ele para mim era um pedaço do céu que tinha vindo me abrigar em meio ao inferno.

"O que vai acontecer?"- Perguntei deitando minha cabeça em seu peito de mármore.

"Eles iram mata-la."-Ele respondeu lentamente .- "Você e todos os outros."- Completou levando as duas mãos aos meus cabelos.

"Não tem saída, não é?"-Meu corpo se afastou lentamente do dele,para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos enquanto aquelas palavras eram ditas.

"Quando eu disse que ninguém sai vivo daqui , não estava brincando, Bella."- Ele murmurou colocando as mãos em meu rosto.

O medo e a agonia que estava presos dentro do meu coração era totalmente transparente em meus olhos, do mesmo modo que o semblante preocupado de Edward transparecia facilmente quando esse era o assunta a ser discutido.

As coisas haviam passado do limite, e agora havia muito mais do que raiva envolvida em nossas algo muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já havia sentido em minha vida.

Simplesmente a idéia de morrer ou vê-lo morrer já acabaria comigo,e agora, que eu já sabia que nada poderia ser feito para mudar a situação, eu começava a achar que eu realmente não poderia fazer nada a não ser aproveitar meus últimos momentos de vida ao lado de à única coisa que me restara.

"Então esse será meu ultimo dia de vida."- Constatei olhando dentro de seus olhos negros.

"Sim."- Ele confirmou acariciando a pele alva de minhas bochechas.

Senti as lagrima quente, molharem minha pele ao mesmo tempo em que ele as enxugava com seus dedos gelados, me causando calafrios que percorriam meu corpo inteiro em segundos.

"Eu desejaria tê-la encontrado em outros tempos".- Edward suspirou me dando o privilegio de sentir a ventinho gelado entrando em contado com meus olhos inchados.

"Não."- Eu reclamei, abrindo meus olhos e vendo que seu maxilar encontrava-se trancado,em protesto a minha reação.-"Esse foi o tempo certo para nos encontrarmos."- Murmurei.- Esse era o nosso destino, era o meu destino.

"Não acredito em destino Bella".- Ele disse se afastando de mim lentamente.- "Não quando ele me transforma em um monstro..."

"Não fale assim, OK?"- Minha voz havia saído mais alto do que eu pretendia.

"Não falar assim?"- Ele questionou virando-se de costas para mim.- "Não vê Bella, eu poderia mata-la a qualquer minuto."

"Mas não me matou, e nem vai matar."

"Mas eles iram".- Ele berrou fechando os punhos,e socando a parede a sua frente, como se ela fosse apenas um pedaço de espuma.

"Não faz mal".- Respondi entre os soluços altos que saiam de minha boca.-"Dou-me por satisfeita por ter estado com você.Por ter lhe conhecido."

"Mas eu não me dou por satisfeito, por simplesmente perde-la sem fazer nada."- Edward permanecia virado para a parede, como se estivesse castigando-se ou mesmo, travando uma batalha interna, incapaz de ser vencida por sua mente.

Eu sabia o quando doía aceitar as coisas que aconteceriam, mas não havia saída.

Era como se e estivesse condenada ao corredor da morte, eu sabia que morreria só não sabia quando.

"Eu não posso perde-la."- Ele anunciou, enquanto andava até mim.- "Não posso simplesmente deixa-la morrer e não fazer nada."

"Não pode fazer nada".- Eu ralhei olhando dentro de seus olhos.- "Eu não poderia viver com a culpa de sua morte em minha consciência."

"E eu Bella?"- ele sussurrou ao colocar as mãos, mas uma vez, em minha face corada.- "Acha que eu agüentaria a eternidade com essa culpa?"

"Então morremos os dois."-Sussurrei baixo, mal conseguindo pronunciar minhas palavras com clareza.-" Juntos."

Edward apenas sorriu calmamente, enquanto depositava um beijo cálido em meus lábios quentes.

"Eu não irei morrer Bella."- Murmurou contra minha boca.-" Eu sou um vampiro, e nem se eu quisesse conseguiria me matar".- Acrescentou com mais um beijo.

"""_Naquele momento toda minha vida passou como um filme bem diante de meus olhos, tudo que eu havia vivido até os dias de que eu havia que eu pretendia fazer._

_O momento em que entrei no volvo prateado que ficava estacionado na garagem do meu prédio, e dirigi até Forks. Esse era sem duvida nenhuma, o momento que mais me que eu decidi vir até esse lugar, pensado que iria passar um fim de semana chato e abarrotado de serviços, quando na verdade eu havia ido direto para uma armadilha do destino._

_Agora, que eu sabia que nada mais poderia ser ignorado por que eu simplesmente,acreditava em qualquer coisa,eu já estava perdida._

_Não pude fazer nada para controlar minhas lagrimas, que caiam com força total, agora que todas as minhas emoções entravam em conflito.Ódio, amor, arrependimento, aceitaçã parecia não passar de meras coisas na vida de uma humana prestes a morrer nos braços de um vampiro."""_

Seus lábios gelados alcançaram os meus rapidamente, e pela primeira vez naquele momento eu desejei poder morrer ali, bem em meio a seus braços.

Aquele seria o momento perfeito para partir,por que provavelmente era também, o melhor momento de minha vida.

Seus lábios se moviam com vagareza sobre os meus, parecendo saborear-me do mesmo jeito que eu o fazia.

"Tão doce."- Ele murmurou com palavras mais doces ainda.- "Você é minha vida agora."

"Eu preciso de você, Edward."- Sussurrei sentindo seu gosto adocicado com meus lábios.- "Preciso de você em mim, para sempre."

"Eu lhe darei o que me pedir".- Ele respondeu olhando em meus olhos.

•**Musica para o post (P.O.D. - This Aint No Ordinary Love Song):** .com/watch?v=5bMkQsJoovg&feature=PlayList&p=8F0E5DDC9195296E

Eu sei que parecia loucura, mas não havia como evitar os gritos que meu corpo era capaz de dar.

Eu precisava sentir aquele amor dentro de mim, como nunca me entregar , pelo menos uma vez a uma amor verdadeiro.

Meu coração parecia clamar por Edward a cada beijo que ele me dava, era como se meu corpo estivesse completamente sendo controlado por meu coraçã se meus olhos estivessem completamente cegos, e só enxergassem o amor que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Senti as mãos de Edward desabotoarem os botões da blusa velha que eu havia colocado como pijama, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos entravam no meio daquele maravilhoso emaranhado acobreado.

"Como posso me entregar a você assim?"- Murmurei sentindo seus lábios tocarem minha clavícula.- "Como posso te amar assim?"

"É mais forte do que eu."- Ele suspirou lentamente.- "Não consigo controlar o desejo que sinto por você."

"Então não controle."- Eu respondi lentamente, enquanto sentia seus lábios pareciam mapear minha pele.

O único barulho que eu conseguia ouvir, era os dos batimentos acelerados de meu coração.

Eu havia me perdido naquele amor,um amor tão doce e me perdido dentro dele e já não tinha caminhos para voltar.

Tudo que eu desejava era ter Edward dentro de mim, me fazendo sentir pela ultima vez o gosto do prazer de do amor juntos.

Tentei abrir sua calça, mas ele me impediu de fazer isso, se afastando rapidamente e logo depois se chocando em meu corpo novamente.

Seus movimentos eram inumanos, em um instante seu corpo esta coberto pelas roupas grossas e em outro, ele estava completamente livre delas.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram com aquela visão, mas ele -como sempre-, me tomou em seus braços e me levou até a cama em que eu havia dormido á algumas horas.

"Por favor".- Eu supliquei sentindo suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo livremente.- "Eu preciso de você."

Suas mãos afastaram minhas pernas lentamente, abrindo caminho e ele se deitou entre que nossos corpos se fundissem em um só;

Agora o choque entre nossos corpos era a única coisa que poderia ser ouvida dentro daquele quanto, além de minha respiração ofegante.

- "Eu te amo".- Ele sussurrou colando nossos lábios com força.

Havia luxuria, amor, prazer...Havia uma vida interia, havia nossos destinos que fez com que nós nos encontrássemos antes que chegasse minha hora;

Minhas lamurias era terrivelmente sonoras, enquanto o corpo de Edward preenchia o meu.

E quando meu corpo foi tomado por uma onde de estase, a única coisa que ouvi foi à voz de Edward pronunciando um "_Por favor me ame_".

"_Eu apenas continuei ali, deitada em seu peito frio e perfeito"._

_Ali era o meu verdadeiro lugar, e eu nunca mais sairia._

_Era engraçado pensar em como minha vida havia mudado tanto, da noite para o dia._

_No começo eu havia me questionado sobre ele, e agora, me encontrava em seus braços, em uma cama quente e fria ao mesmo tempo.""._

"Se tivesse uma escolha."- Ele começou enquanto mexia em meus fios de cabelo.- "Faria a que eu te pedisse para fazer, anjo?"

Aquilo me fez abrir os olhos, não por ter sido a palavra mais linda já confessada a mim, mas pelo jeito que ele a pronunciou.

Eu reconheci na mesma hora o desejo de sacrifício em seus olhos, e sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

"Não."- a palavra saiu feito um sopro de meus lábios,enquanto eu o abraçava forte.

"Não vou deixa-la morrer."- Ele decretou com um semblante serio.- 'Não vou deixar "que você morra, escutou bem?"

"Edward."- Eu tentei argumentar.

"Não diga nada Bella".- Ele pediu colocando um de seus dedos em meus lábios, silenciando-me.- "Eu te amo demais e nada mais importa para mim senão você."

"E o que você fará?"- Indaguei descontrolada.

"Vou te tirar daqui."- Respondeu se afastando.

"O que?"- Perguntei assustada.

"Vista-se rápido...Eu vou te tirar daqui..-" Ele repetiu olhando para a grande janela.

Eu me vesti o mais rápido que pude, sentindo as lagrimas queimando minha face.

Ele estava completamente louco, os outros iriam atrás de já sabia toda a verdade, já não tinha saída.

Quando Edward expôs suas presas, senti meu coração bater alto, mas quando ele mordeu o próprio pulso, posso dizer que meu coração quase parou.

"Tome".- Ele disse oferecendo o braço ensangüentado a mim.-" por favor."

"Por que..."

"Vai te deixar mais forte, Bella".- Ele resmungou me aproximando mais de seu braço.- "Vai te dar força o bastante para correr para longe daqui."

"Edward..."

"Tome."- Ele ordenou ríspido.

Mesmo sem querer obedece-lo, eu o minha boca de seu pulso e em um movimento rápido lambi o sangue que escoria do pequeno corte.

Não há como descrever o gosto que senti, assim que seu sangue percorreu o interior de minha boca, talvez eu nunca pudesse descrever.

Mas se fosse para dar apenas uma característica, eu diria que ele tinha o gosto do mais puro e doce amor que eu já havia sentido.

Senti Edward puxando o pulso para si e me afastei na mesma velocidade em que havia me aproximado.

"O que esta sentindo?"- Ele perguntou lambendo o pulso e fazendo o mesmo se fechar.

"Amor".- murmurei baixo.- Só sinto o amor crescendo em meu peito, Edward;

"Pois vai fazer o que eu mandar por ele Bella, por esse amor que esta sentindo".- A voz de Edward soou extremamente baixa.-Ok?

"Sim".- Resmunguei contra a vontade.

"Então venha."- Edward se levantou rapidamente e me ofereceu a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

Aceitei sua ajuda e me levantei, logo depois segui Edward que estava em pé diante da enorme janela do nosso quarto e observava algo atentamente.

"Está vendo?"- Ele perguntou olhando para o horizonte.

"Sim."- Eu via o horizonte alaranjado, nos mostrando que o sol não demoraria a sair.

"Vai amanhecer em breve."- Ele sussurrou pegando meu rosto com suas duas mãos.- "Eles não iram ariscar sair no sol."- Ele completou olhando em meus olhos.

"Não..."

"Quero que me escute".- Ele me alertou ficando serio.- "Quando passarmos do portão, quero que corra como nunca antes".- Ele me explicou.- "Vai encontrar uma estrada, posso ouvir os carros daqui."

"O que?"- Eu não me conformava com o que estava ouvindo.

"Bella, me escute."- Suas mãos geladas balançaram meu rosto lentamente.- "Corra como nunca correu antes, e não olhe para trás."

"Eu não vou te deixar."- Eu afirmei dando um soco, inútil, em seu peito.-" Eu não vou sem você"

"Claro que vai."- Ele disse beijando minha boca.-"Se eu for junto, eles vão perceber mais rápido e vão me achar..."

"Edward eu não posso!"

"Por favor, faça por mim".- Ele suplicou.- "Viva por mim Bella.E um dia talvez eu a encontre."

Eu apenas fechei meus olhos e tentei gravar seu rosto perfeito dentro da minha mente, pois eu sabia que ele me tiraria daquele lugar, mesmo que fosse a alguma coisa que fizesse em sua vida.

"Eu te amo."- A voz aveludada de Edward soou como uma sinfonia em meus ouvidos.- "Te amo mais do que a mim mesmo."

"Eu também te amo."- Murmurei entre as lacrimas.

"Fique com isso".- Suas mãos deixaram meu rosto e eu pude ver uma fina corrente de prata ser colocada em meu pescoço.- "Para se lembrar que tudo isso não foi um sonho."

"Fique com ele,então".- Resmunguei ao colocar as mãos no pescoço e retirar o coração rubi que eu havia ganhado de minha mãe.- "Meu coração ficará com você...E eu voltarei para pegá-lo."

Agora eu podia entender o por que de Edward ter olhado tanto para o pingente em meu pescoço. Ele era vermelho, assim como o sangue que corria em minhas veias e era bombeado por meu coração.O coração que pertencia a ele.

Um ultimo beijo foi o que senti em meus lábios, antes que eu sentisse os braços de Edward me abraçando e nossos corpos sofrerem o um forte impacto contra a janela, quebrando o vidro.

Antes que eu percebesse já tínhamos aterrissado em chão firme, e Edward corria comigo em seus braços na direção do grande portão negro.

"Prepare-se".- Ele me avisou, ao dar impulso para pular o portão.

Senti um leve incomodo quando aterrissamos no chão.

"Corra".- Foram as palavras que saíram contra meus lábios.

Senti meus pés descalços baterem no chão e fiz o que ele mandou. Corri, como nunca antes.

"Não olhe para trás".- Foram as ordens de Edward, mas eu não pude obedece-las sabendo que ele ficara para trás.

Girei minha cabeça para trás e o vi, parado enquanto um grito ensurdecedor vinha de dentro da casa. **Eles tinham percebido.**

"Corra." - Pude ler seus lábios pronunciando.

Eu estava correndo com uma rapidez incrível, por ter tomado o sangue de Edward, mas minhas lagrimas faziam com que meus olhos ficassem embaçados.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ir. A única coisa que podia avistar era o mato por todos os lados.

Por um segundo pensei que um instinto natural estava me guiando, então eu apenas corri parra a direção que Edward havia me dito.

**[...]**

O som da freada do carro que havia parado em minha frente, vez meu coração bater mais rápido do que já estava batendo.

"Quer morrer?"- A mulher de cabelos loiros perguntou parecendo furiosa.

"Ajude-me."- Eu pedi antes de começar a chorar descontroladamente.- "Por favor."

"Você esta bem?"- Ela perguntou ao sair do carro e vir até mim rapidamente.

"Não."- Eu resmunguei.-" Mas precisamos sair daqui."- Sussurrei quando me lembrei de onde havia saído.

A mulher me olhou com curiosidade, e logo depois para o pedaço da estrada em que eu havia saído.

'É."- Ela concordou correndo para o carro comigo.- "Acho melhor sairmos daqui."

_[...]_

"_São oito horas da manhã de 25 de Agosto, e estamos começando uma um programa"_

_O radio anunciou, antes que eu olhasse para o rosto de Rose e soubesse como ela havia reagido a minha estória._

"_Isso que você me contou."- Ela começou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.- "É serio mesmo?"_

"_É".- Eu respondi olhando para as gotas finas que começavam a cair no vidro do carro._

"_Eu não sei o que falar".- Ela sussurrou olhando para mim, por um momento.- "Mas acredito em você."_

"_Olha,eu sei que deve parecer loucura...Mas não é".- Minha voz saiu forte._

"_Eu acredito em você Isabella".- Rose disse sorrindo.-Existem muitas coisas que desconhecemos....O amor pode ser uma delas._

"_Eu o deixei."- Sussurrei para mim mesma._

"_Foi o seu destino." Rose sussurrou sorrindo graciosamente.- "Tenho certeza que vocês se encontraram novamente."_

"_Sim." Eu disse olhando para o céu azul que começava a surgir alem da fraca neblina da manhã;"Tenho certeza que sim."Completei ao tocar a corrente de prata que pertencera a Edward Cullen._

_..._

_Seus olhos ainda estavam gravados em minha mente, e de três coisas eu estava convicta._

_A primeira: Um vampiro tinha salvado a minha vida._

_A segunda: Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por esse vampiro._

_E a terceira: Eu não descansaria enquanto não o encontrasse mais uma vez_;

**FIM.**

_Autora: __Isadora dos Santos Vanzeler_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Obrigado pelas reviews!**

**MAIS EU QUEROO MAIS!!  
**

**AUHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA**

**Eu já to feliz, mas por favo, vamos comentar gente!!!**

•Cecilia2

Ameei ! Serio mesmo, vc precisa fazer uma continuaçao. .! A Bella tem que se encontrar com o Edward, precisamos saber o que aconteceu com ele, ele precisa sair daquela mansao ! dsudh' a fic ta ootima mesmo !  
beeijo;*

**Serioo? Ain que bom que você gostou!! **

**Quem sabe...Eu posso escrever uma continuação!!**

**Varios misterios ainda... né!!**

**;)  
**

•Bruna

amei a fic, faz continuação feliz? *-*

**Pode ser!**

**Como eu disse acima, eu posso fazer uma continuaçãooo, só depende das reviews**!!

•Dyndynha

VOCE QUER ME MATAR ISA?

COMO ASSIM VOCE PARA SEM ELES SEM ENCONTRAREM?

ADOOREEI A ONE*-*

COMO SEMPRE VOCE ARRAZANDO.-.

HM* EU TBM SOU ATRAIDA PELO EDWARD CULLEN!

**AUHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHA**

**Só vc mesmoo né!**

**Ainda bem que gostouuu, ainda bem mesmoo!!**

**AUHAUHUAHUAHUHA**

**EU querooo mais reviews!!**

**UAHUAHUHA**

**Kisses amores!  
**


End file.
